1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna devices such as one used at a base station for mobile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a typical antenna device used at a base station for mobile communication, the following antenna device is known. The antenna device includes a reflecting plate that reflects radio waves, antenna elements disposed on the front surface of the reflecting plate, and a feeding circuit disposed on the rear surface of the reflecting plate for feeding electricity to the antenna elements (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-503356 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-120130, for example).